Sister
by Songs of Sorrow
Summary: Max and the flock rescue a little girl from the school who claims to be Max's little sister, Elizabeth. Liz also happends to be the only succsesful multi-DNA genetic experiment. How will the flock react? Will they protect her when the white coats come after her? What kind of strange powers does this kid have? And how will Max learn to deal with a 5yr old who's exactly like her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first time posting my story's so PLEASE tell me what you think. I appreciate criticism!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

_Its cold._

_Why is it always so cold?_

I sighed and leaned back, getting into a comfortable position. Well as comfortable as you can get in a dog crate.

I signed again. I hated this. I hate the test, the operations, the needles, i hate it all. I wanted to leave this place, but if i do i might not see_him _again. By the way, where was he? He usually gets here by now.

As if on cue, the door to my room swung open. Yup, I get my own room. I'm special.

In the door way was a large hulky figure. Even without seeing his face, I knew who it was.

"Ari!" I said in a cheerful voice, perking my ears up, trying not to seem as miserable as i felt.

"Hey Lizzy. How you doing today? I got your favorite." He asked as he walked over and sat down in front of my crate. He opened the caged door and I crawled out into his lap. I loved sitting in my big brothers lap.

I looked at the tray. "Chocolate chip cookies!"

Ari laugh, handing me the goodies . I dug into the cookies. Biting in to their gooey center, letting the melt on my tongue. There really is nothing better.

"Your just like Max when it comes to cookies" Ari said with a small laugh

"Who's Max?" I asked. Well it came out more like "hro ras?" with cookie crumbs flying out of my mouth.

Ari sighed. "She's our older sister. Well half older sister. We all have the same dad, just different moms." He said

I swallowed.

"Mom" I whispered. I reached up and clutched the necklace around my neck. It was just a silver chain, but attached to it was a small ring. It had blue gem stones all around it, s lot of them had fallen off though, and had the word dream written on it. My mother had given it to me. I never taken it off.

"Yeah" He replied, playing with my cat ears. Rubbing them and tickling them.

I twitched, trying to get him to stop. Didnt work.

"Well, who's our dad?" I said quickly.

"Jeb Batchelder" He said quietly

I froze. That man was my father. The man responsable for all my suffering was my father?!

I set down my half eaten cookie, I wasnt hungry anymore, not even for cookies. I crawled off of Ari's lap and back into my crate. Ari sighed, probably wishing he didn't tell me that. He closed the crate door and got up to walk away, taking the cookies with him.

"See you later Liz" He said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

I didn't respond. Instead I wrapped my rusty color wings around me and wrapped my tail around my legs.

Looks like this place just reached a new level of hell.

* * *

**I know, this chapter isn't very good. I was in a rush, my mom is about to kick me off. She's mean :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**What did you think of the first chapter? you like?**

**Please let me Know! I know I messed up a bit in the 1st chapter, sorry about that. I was rushing to finish it cuz my mom was about to kick me off. This chapter will be a lot better I promise!**

**Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter**

**P.S. **

**Thank you 3xxxmaxandfangforeverxxx for being the first to comment and thank you 1im20percentcoolerthanyou for being so nice, glad you like the story. And I will take your advice StoriesOfAnInsomniac!**

* * *

**Max POV**

It was so freaking cold!

Here we were in the flipping mountains freezing our butts cuz my dumb voice told me that there was something important here. Well we found it. The school, cleverly disguised to look like part of the mountain.

"I don't get it. Why would there be a school in the mountains?" Iggy asked

"Obviously to hide something." I stated, bending down to zip up Angels coat.

"It's so stupid" Nudge complained

"I mean why couldn't they have built it somewhere warmer, like in Florida or something. OMG guys! We should so go to the beach when we're done here! I mean it would be so much fun. I saw the most cutest swimsuit in a magazine once. It was pink with stripes and-"

Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up before I go deaf!" He yelled at her.

"Guys be quiet and get down" Fang said in a soft yet threatening voice. They obeyed.

We all crouched behind a rock and observed the school, looking for possible routes in and out.

"It looks abandoned" Gazzy said in a soft voice

I looked at him and ruffled his spiky blond looked up at me with his big blue eyes. God, he was cute! I felt like hugging him right then and there.

"Found a way in" Fang said before I could hug Gazzy. Damn him

"Theres an air vent near the top right of the building. Looks big enough for us all to fit"

I looked to where he was pointing, and sure enough, there was a relatively large air vent right in view. It's as if they were welcoming us in.

"Lets go gang" I said as I jumped in to the air, unfurling my wings and taking off towards the building. When we all got there, me and Fang pried open the air vent. As we crawled inside, Iggy asked "So what are we looking for?"

_Care to answer voice?, _I thought. To my surprised, it actually did.

_Keep going forward. Look for a room with a single cage in it. Stay together or you'll get caught. _The voice said

"Look for a room with a single crate in it. And stay together" I said. I heard some mumbled 'ok's

As we crawled through the vent, looking through all the cracks and opening, I begun to wonder what was in the crate. Is it a trap? What could be inside? My thoughts were interrupted when Angel, who was right in front of me, whispered "Found it"

She turned around, she being the only one that could, and pointed through the vent to show me. Yup, it was a room with a single crate in it all right. I slowly lifted up the vent and slid it to the side. Then I silently slid through the hole, landing without a sound, and held up my arms for Angel. After I caught her, I set her down and watched as the rest as the Flock slid down. When we were all in, I slowly walked up to the crate. i crouched down and peered inside.

Curled up at the far side of the crate was a small little girl, shivering. Well duh she was shivering, it was like 20 degrees in this room. I slowly opened the crate door and looked at her. Was this what the voice wanted me to find? A little girl?

"Hey, its ok. We're not going to hurt you." I said sweetly

"Well you might get brain damage from Gazzy's gas or go deaf with Nudge's motor mouth" Iggy said bluntly. I glared at him along with Nudge and Gazzy, but he didn't see us.

"Shut it" I snapped. "We're trying _not _to scare the kid if you havent noticed"

Iggy put his hands up defensively. I sighed and turned back to the little girl, who was now staring at me with big green eyes. I gave her a sweet smile. Nudge was now crouching next to me, smiling too.

"Come on out. We promise not to let the boys hurt you" Nudge said, glaring at them. Gazzy gave an innocent smile, while Iggy just ignored her. Fang just stood silently off to the side.

"Come on" I said quietly, holding my hand out to her. She looked at it for a while, then slowly reached out and took it. I gently tugged her out. When she was all the way out I was able to see her fully, and let me tell you this, I was shocked. As well as the entire flock. Well except Iggy cuz he couldn't see, but Gazzy quickly told him.

"Holy sh*t" Fang mumbled

This girl, no older than 5, had fiery red hair with big green eyes. She wings like us. They were a copper color. But what really surprised all of us was that she had cat ears and tail that were the same copper color as her wings. Her ears twiched, she knew we were staring at her. I clapped my hands, bring the flock out of their trance.

"Come on guys. Lets get this kid out of here" I said, standing up and taking the little girls hand.

Just then the door swung open and Ari stood in front of us. Crap.

He gave me an evil grin. "Hey Max. I see you met _our _little sister." He said, crossing his arms.

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_

* * *

**Hey guys. Whacha think? **

**Please review!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are the best!**

**I do not own Maximum ride**

* * *

**Lizzy's POV**

I woke to a light scraping in the air vents above my room. What can I say, I'm a light sleeper.

I sniffed the air. I could smell people up there, six or so?

_"Found it" _I heard someone whisper.

Before I knew it, people were jumping down from the vent. First a big girl, then a small one, a big boy, small boy, medium size girl, and one more big boy.

Who were these people? Why were they here? The big girl came over to my crate and opened it.

"Hey, its ok. We're not going to hurt you." She said sweetly. I looked at her. She had pretty blond/brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well you might get brain damage from Gazzy's gas or go deaf with Nudge's motor mouth" The first big boy said. He had pale skin and strawberry blond hair. The big girl glared at him.

"Shut it. We're trying _not _to scare the kid if you havent noticed" She said in a sharp voice.

Then she turned back to me and smiled. The medium girl came over and smiled too. She had dark tan skin with black curly hair.

"Come on out. We promise not to let the boys hurt you" She said

"Come on" The big girl said quietly, holding her hand out to me. I looked at it, trying to decide if I should take it or not. I decided to take it, whats the worst that could happened? The big girl pulled me out and had me stand in front of her. I stood there for a few uncomfortable minutes. They were staring at me. I hate it when people stare. Then the big girl clapped.

"Come on guys. Lets get out of here" She said while standing up. She took my hand right as the door swung opened. I turned to see my brother Ari. What was he doing here?

"Hey Max. I see you met our little sister" He said while looking at the big girl.

What?! I looked up at her. This girl was Max, my older sister?

* * *

**Max POV**

This little kid was my sister?

I looked down at her to see her staring up at me. Confusion filling her eyes.

"Max?" She squeaked. I nodded my head, then looked back at Ari.

"What do you mean little sister?" I asked.

"Dont you remember Jeb telling you about her. About our little sister Lizzy?" He said, still grinning.

In fact, I did remember. I remember Jeb telling me when we still lived in the cabin that I had a sister named Elizabeth. He never told me anything else, no madder how many times I asked him.

I looked down at the little girl again. This was Elizabeth? My sister? Lizzy?

"Elizabeth" I whispered. The girl smiled and nodded cheerfully, her ears perking up and her tail swinging slightly. I quickly bent down and hugged her. I never been much of a hugger, but this was definitely a hugging moment. Lizzy gratefully returned my hug.

The rest of the flock just stared at use with their jaws hanging opened and their eyes popping out of their skulls.

"Sorry to have to break up this family reunion" Ari said suddenly. "But Liz has to get back in her crate and I can't allow you guys to leave alive."

I stood up, still holding Liz, and looked him dead in the eye.

"You honestly want your little sister to stay in a place like this?" I asked, venom dripping in my voice.

"She's safe here" He said.

"LIKE HELL SHE'S SAFE HERE!" I yelled at him.

"Everyone let's get out of here NOW!" I yelled again.

Just as we planed, Fang charged at Ari while Gazzy and Angle jumped up and climbed through the air vent. Then Nudge climbed through. I ran under the vent and practically threw Lizzy up, where Nudge was waiting to help her climb through. I then ran to Fang and Ari as Iggy went up. Fang already had a black eye and bloody nose.

"Fang let's get out of here!" I said as I did a round house kick at Ari's legs, causing him to fall over and slam his head against the wall. Ouch.

Fang and Me ran to the vent and jumped through, crawling as fast as we could, hoping to get out before Ari came to his senses. Well it's not like he would fit though the vent anyway.

After a couple of minutes of crawling, we were finally outside. I stretched and did a headcount. Everyone was here, including Lizzy. I took a quick look at Fangs wounds, to make sure he didn't break anything, then walked over to Lizzy. I picked her up and turned to the rest of the flock.

"Lets go" I said.

We all opened our wings and took off, in the opposite direction of the school. I felt Lizzy relax in my arms the farther we got.

I smiled, glad to know that we were taking her away from her nightmare.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry but this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to tell you that I might not be able to update for a couple of days.**

** I'm going to be busy with school and stuff, but I will update as soon as possible!**

**P.S.**

**I edited all the chapters, a lot on the first, so check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm home sick to today with a bad cold. Bleh**** XP. **

**HAHA I'm watching the movie Battleship right now. It's an awesome movie. If you've havent seen it, get it now! It's a great movie. I love alien movies, they're the best. I love the ending. Old men seize the day!**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be all the POV's of all the flock members. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Nudge POV**

We left the school quick, none of us wanted to stay there any longer than necessary.

This little girl,Lizzy, was super cute. I loved her spiky red hair and bright green eyes. Her ears and stuff really surprised me. I mean, I've seen other kids with wings, besides us, and I've seen other kids with ears and tails. But I've never seen someone with wings, ears, and tail. Well none that you would call successful. A lot of those kids died early. It was really sad. When we were still at the school, they put a little boy who was like Lizzy next to me. He only lived for three days.

I shook my head, trying to forget the bad memories and focusing on the task ahead of us.

We were flying a long way. The school was near the Canadian Border and we were going to Dr. M's house is Arizona. To help out, I offered to hold Liz for a while. When it was my turn to carry her, I was shocked of how light she was. Dont get me wrong, we're all light and skinny, but this girl was an unhealthy skinny, even for a bird kid.

Even though she was light, I couldn't hold her for long. So after a while I handed her over to Iggy. She was wearing one of his spare sweatshirts. It was big on her, going all the way down to her knees. I wanted to give her one of my jackets, so it might fit better, but it looked so cute I decided to just leave it. **XD**

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

After we rescued Lizzy, we decided to go to Max's moms house. She might be able to tell us something about Liz. I wonder if they had the same mom? probably not because they didn't like much alike.

Lizzy seemed younger than Angel. I was shocked to find out Max had a little sister, now I wasn't the only one. Made me feel a bit better, now someone other than me had a little sibling too. Now Max had a little brother and sister. At least one wasn't a bad guy, or that we know of.

I was wondering if she was any good at building bombs. Iggy and I were whispering and decided we should teach her how to build bombs. When Max wasn't looking of course.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

I was holding Liz now. She was wearing my favorite navy blue sweatshirt. Even though I couldn't see the color, I could feel it.

Liz shivered, so I pulled the hood over her head. I hope she wont get sick. Once we get over the mountains, hopefully it'll warm up. It was a while till we got to Dr. M's house in Arizona. If she got sick, it could turn into something bad because she's already weak. We gave her some food earlier, just some granola bars, and she practically inhaled them. They obviously didn't feed her much at the school. About half an hour later, she hurled them back up. She was getting worse.

Gazzy and I really wanted to teach her how to build bombs. But if she gets sick, we might never have the chance. I didn't want Max's little sister to die. We're all one big family, so she's like my sister too.

We have to get her to Dr. M's quick.

* * *

**Angels POV**

I felt bad for Liz. I read some of her memories and they were all scrambled. Like she couldn't identify them herself. I couldn't tell what was a memories or something else. Even her thoughts were scrambled. Most of what I could get out was pain. I found some memories of some experiments done on her. It was awful. I also found memories of a woman. Her face was all blurry so it must have been from a long time ago. In the memories, she seemed to be holding Liz. Mabie it was her mom. I couldn't tell, it was making me confused.

I knew Max was confused as well, but for a different reason. All of a sudden she had a little sister. I was always the baby of the flock, but now I'm not. Dont get me wrong, I'm actually kinda happy. For as long as I could remember, everyone's been taking care of me. I didn't mind it, but it got kinda irritating. I never got to do much for myself. Now I finally had someone to take care of too.

* * *

**Fang POV**

It was my turn to carry Liz now.

I flew under Iggy and he gently handed her to me. Max was watching the whole time. I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to hold the entire way, but she knew she couldn't. Even Max gets tired sometimes.

We didn't talk much during the flight, just exchanged a few words. Most of it was about the flight plan, about breaks and stuff. Max wanted to make it a straight flight, no stops, but she knew the kids couldn't handle it. We settled with only having short breaks and flying through the night. It was going to be tough on everyone, but with Liz getting sick, we were all willing to do it.

* * *

**Sorry this chapters kinda short. I have a bad headache and I can't really concentrate. **

**I promise to make the next chapter long! I don't know when I'll have another chance to update, but I will as soon as I can!**


End file.
